disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Unidentified Flying Bunga (Transcript)
Category:Transcripts Category:Short film transcripts The transcript of a short film, [[Unidentified Flying Bunga|'Unidentified Flying Bunga']]. Transcript (The opening jingle plays and the title appears. The scene then shows a mechanic fixing a hubcap.) Mechanic (groans): Almost got it! Whoa! (the hubcap flies out of the building so fast) Never mind. Bunga: Hey, look! A UFO (unidentified flying object)! Kion: Bunga, that was a hubcap. Bunga: No, it was a UFO, and I know because I've seen one once. Fuli: What? Bunga: Yup, it was crystal clear night. (flashback begins at a railroad crossing where dark clouds fly above Bunga and the railroad crossing lights are waving so fast) Huh. This is awkward. I don't know what is go-- (screams as he sees a UFO and shakes until he notices that the UFO is friendly) Well, hello there. Let me introduce myself: my name is Bunga. Bunga look-alike UFO: My name is Gunba. Bunga: Gunba? Heh, that's a cute name for someone like you. Shall I take you to Hakuna Matata Falls? Gunba: Okay. Bunga: Alright then (later) Love my mango piles? Gunba: Yum! Bunga: Man, that guy can just eat about twelve dozens of mangos! (Gunba swallows the mangoes and burps) Nice one! Gunba: Thank you! (laughs with Bunga) Bunga: We did all of my favorite things: Waterfall diving, cliff jumping, and night racing. I taught him how to fart, (Gunba gives the biggest fart ever) and he taught me how to fly. (Gunba gives him some of his flying power) Cool! Let's go. (he and Gunba leave) Kwazii: Dear Diary... (seeing his light quickly turning both on and off) Huh? Bunga (speaking underwater): Hi Kwazii. (and then left with Gunba) Kwazii: I really gotta get a room with window shades. (Meanwhile Bunga and Gunba are still flying around) Bunga: Wahoo! We're gonna be best friends forever and ever and e--- (gets grabbed by a helicopter) Huh? Helicopter driver: I've got him. Return to base. (and the helicopter leaves with Bunga) Bunga: No! Gunba: Hang on Bunga I'll save ya! (goes off but starts backwards then falls) Ooh! Ah! Eek! Ow! Wah! Oof! Stupid dagnabbit reverse! (sets off again) I'm comin' to get you Bunga! (Later, Gunba arrives at a restricted area but finds out where Bunga is) Gunba: Oh no, Bunga! (then sees a truck, later he stops the truck then punches the driver's lights out and took control of driving) Security Guard: Hey Jerry. Your almost late the unidentified flying object project is gonna begin soon. Gunba: Sorry, I uh guess I overslept? Security Guard: Just get to the project, please. Gunba: No worry, I'll get right to it. (and then floors it while smashing the gate) Security Guard: Boy, I know Jerry's always urgent but not that excited. (Later sneaks inside the building in disguise while look at the rooms, until finally he saw Bunga in a cage) Gunba: Okay, What'll I do. Come on think Gunba, think, think… I've got it! Newspaper Photographer: Everybody smile! (takes the picture) Bunga: Ah my eyes! (making everybody shock in horror) Army Scientist: Ah my eyes? He's trying to communicate! Where's Dr. Upset Login? Gunba (as Dr. Upset Login): Right here. Good knobs madams. (making Tiifu and Zuri giggle) Army Scientist: Ah, Doc. What does "Ah my eyes" mean? Gunba (revealing himself): Yeah, the word means "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE"! (freeing Bunga) Bunga: Gunba! (flies off with Gunba) Gunba: Follow me Bunga! (and they quickly left the building but are now being chase by angry U.F.O scientists) Security Guard: I really need a day off. Kion: Hold up, Hold up! You really expect us believe that? Bunga: Well yeah. You guys were part of the chase scene. (Kion, Fuli, Beshte and Ono are seen running through Trees and Rock while getting themselves hurt until a giant U.F.O showed up) Ono: Hapana! The Mother Ship. (and the Mother Ship then teleports Bunga, Gunba and they're inside herself and flies quickly away) U.F.O Scientists: They're gone. Bunga: Thanks for saving us Miss. U.F.O. Do you think you can drop us off at home? (stops at Pride Rock and drops Bunga and his friends with a crash then flies off again) Beshte: Little B, how can U.F.Os be real? Gunba: Bunga! Bunga: Gunba! (Bunga giving his U.F.O friend a hug) Gunba: Wanna play "Don't Touch the Ground Tag"? Bunga: You bet! (and they flew off leaving Kion, Fuli, Ono and Beshte in shock) The End